Nightmares
by Rubyclaw
Summary: Rogue has been having nightmares about losing the ones he loves, and comes to Sting for comfort late at night. The pair realize together by the lamplight that their love isn't as platonic as it seems... Rated M for smut and language


It was late. Very late. Sting was in his room, finishing up papers for the guild. He was almost done, and certainly ready to go to bed, when he heard a knock at the door to his room. A heavy, shaking knock.

"Just a minute," Sting shouted, finishing his sentence and getting up to answer the door. He opened it, and Rogue was standing there shivering and pale, a distant, distracted look of horror on his face. It was a look Sting knew all too well – he was having nightmares again.

"Sting! I... I'm sorry to bother you, I know it's late but... I couldn't sleep," he stuttered. Sting smiled, warm and welcoming. He knew it was important to stay calm when Rogue was like this.

"Don't worry about it. Come in. I'd offer you some chamomile tea or something, but I don't think I have any." Rogue nodded, nervously smiling a little bit and stepping inside. Sting shut the door after him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. There wasn't really anywhere else to sit except the desk, so it didn't seem weird. Sting sat down close to Rogue, who was still looking haunted by something, and tried talking to him to help him calm down:

"Nightmares again?" Rogue nodded.

"I... I keep having them. I keep losing someone... someone precious to me..."

"Frosch again?" Sting guessed sympathetically.

"Usually, but not this time... This time... This time it was you." Rogue looked up at his friend, his eyes crimson wells full of genuine affection... Stinge blushed. It wasn't like the shadow dragon to be so openly loving... "I can't let that happen, Stinge; I can't... I can't lose you." Overwhelmed with feelings he couldn't understand, Rogue hid his face; unable to look his... friend, if they were just friends... in the eyes anymore.

"Rogue," Stinge murmured, still shocked and blushing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you; you have better things to take care of..."

"No, Rogue, I don't." Rogue was surprised, and he faced his companion once more. Stinge gently placed a nervous hand on Rogue's cheek, closed his eyes, and leaned forward. Is he going to kiss me? Rogue thought, blushing at the idea. He closed his eyes too, and waited. Suddenly he felt Sting's forehead touch his own, and he opened his eyes again. "I could never have anything more important to take care of than you. I love you." Time froze as Rogue reached up to touch Sting's neck, and pull him forward. They kissed. Sting pushed inwards, almost falling into Rogue's lap, and slid his tongue into Rogue's open mouth. Rogue copied with his own tongue, licking and savoring, the kiss becoming deeper and more forceful as each dragon wrestled for control over the other. They fell on their sides into the bed, Rogue's hands in Sting's light hair, Sting's hands finding their way down Rogue's back, making a pass. Suddenly all of Rogue's deepest, secret, hidden desires had a name; they had a face.

"Sting..." he muttered, surprised, pulling away from the kiss. "I... I didn't think... that you would..." It was clear he felt the same way. Stinge silenced him, placing a finger on Rogue's lips.

"No, please," he asked. "Don't speak. Just do it." Any self-control Rogue had vanished. He kissed Stinge, harder this time, rolling over on top of him, running his hands under his shirt, stopping only to pull it off and admire the other dragon slayer's chest. He removed his own shirt, and Sting bit his lip, his eyes thirsty and lustful. Rogue thought the bulge between his companion's legs was too enticing, and he ripped open Sting's zipper to reach what lay beneath. Sting gasped and chuckled, feeling Rogue's shimmering black hair, enjoying himself. After a while Sting sat up suddenly:

"That's not fair," he said, pulling Rogue of and pushing him onto his back: "It's my turn." He pulled off Rogue's pants and set to work, and Rogue moaned loudly, getting harder and harder with every lick. He waited until he couldn't take it anymore before pulling Sting off of him, teasing him:

"We aren't taking turns, guild master." He pulled off Sting's pants and underwear, feeling him between his legs before taking off the rest of his own clothes. He pinned his partner down with one arm and parted Sting's lips with two fingers, pushing them inside for him to lick and wet. Sting blushed heavily, submissive. Rogue took his moistened fingers and penetrated Sting's tight entrance, one at a time, pushing and stretching as his partner moaned and shivered, clutching at the sheets.

"Rogue," he gasped, looking straight into his lover's eyes. "Rogue, I want your dick... I want you to give it to me." He shouted with pleasure as rogue pulled his fingers out.

"You'd better get it wet first," he said. "I don't want to hurt you." Sting opened his mouth again and Rogue pushed himself inside, deep into the other man's throat, feeling him gag until he couldn't breath anymore... Satisfied, Rogue pulled out, and released his lover who, after catching his breath, rolled over onto all fours and waited for Rogue to use him. He didn't have to wait long. Rogue touched Sting's back for a moment before forcing himself inside his partner. Sting recoiled and shouted, but Rogue held him down.

"Slower! Slower, please!" Sting pleaded, and Rogue did his best to comply, trying to be gentle. It was so tight, he could feel it squeezing his cock as he made love to his companion. It was hard to keep himself from cumming. Sting was moaning and swearing, but he never told Rogue to stop... still, he seemed to be in pain, and Rogue was getting nervous.

"Are you ok?" Rogue grunted. "Do you need me to stop?"

"No! No, don't stop, not yet..." he shouted, clenching his teeth. "I'm so close, oh God –" He screamed as he climaxed, and Rogue lost control and climaxed as well, pumping his sememe deep inside the other man's body, not pulling out until the climax of their affair was over. exhausted, Sting collapsed into the bed while Rogue put out the lamp Sting had been using for work. He laid down next to his partner in the bed.

"God..." Sting was still moaning.

"I'm sorry, I might've gone too hard –"

"No, no, shut up. I'm fine..."

"Should I go?"

"Are you fucking kidding? You can't just fuck a guy like that and then leave..." He kissed Rogue briefly on the lips and continued. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to have another nightmare." Rogue smiled, and kissed Sting on the forehead.

"Goodnight," he whispered, pulling his lover closer.

"Goodnight," Sting murmured back, eyes already closing. The twin dragons fell asleep together.

Rogue didn't have nightmares that night.


End file.
